


【Dickjay】【Timjay】Christmas Fantasy

by schumann



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, 女装攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumann/pseuds/schumann
Summary: 女装大佬的圣诞惊喜
Relationships: DickJay - Relationship, Timjay
Kudos: 33





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年圣诞节活动产物

“Merry Christmas！！”  
冰山俱乐部里气氛热烈，红红绿绿的圣诞装饰挂得到处都是，参加者无论男女均是衣冠楚楚笑容满面。  
大厅里接近角落的地方，冰山俱乐部的新主人，Wayne家族最神秘的二少爷Jason正在面临艰巨的挑战。  
几个打扮入时妆容精制的女孩正在试图把这位年轻人拖到挂着魁寄生的墙边，并争先恐后地把嘴唇往他脸上凑。  
Jason假意与女孩们嬉笑打闹，实际上恨不得掏出钩锁枪落荒而逃。  
真是比三倍数量的打手还难对付！！又不能一拳一个全撂倒……  
Jason脸上笑眯眯，心里直骂街。  
“啊！”  
“哎唷！”  
“谁呀？”  
伴随着女孩们的惊呼，两道靓丽的身影闯入包围圈，挤开其他女孩，直接抱住了处在包围圈中心的Jason。  
“哈哈，姑娘们，他是我们的了~”身高更高一点的那位开口说道，嗓音里带着低沉沙哑的撩人感。她乌黑的长发柔顺地披在肩上，身着深蓝色鱼尾裙，贴身的剪裁让曼妙的身材一览无余，尤其诱人的臀部贴住Jason的大腿轻轻磨蹭。  
“嗯哼~”矮一点那位露出得意的笑容，她穿着红色的圣诞主题日系Lolita，裙撑把裙摆撑开到占据了相当大的空间，让别的姑娘根本无处下脚。  
Lolita少女转头把嘴唇印在Jason的嘴角，鱼尾裙美人也不甘示弱，抬头吻在Jason的下颌处，留下了鲜艳又暧昧的唇印。  
“啊哦~姑娘们，先到先得，抱歉啦~”Jason伸开双臂，揽住两位美人往休息区走去，两位美人大半个身体都黏在Jason身上，得意的表情把落选的姑娘们气得咬牙切齿。

“说吧，你们两个想干什么。”Jason双臂用力把贴在他身上的两个人甩进办公室，反身锁上房门。  
两个“姑娘”一边嬉笑一边相当灵活地稳住脚步，完全没受脚上高跟鞋的影响。  
“当然是来找你呀~谁让你又不回家。”鱼尾裙“美人”Dick•Grayson一撩长发坐到老板椅上，翘起二郎腿脚尖勾着闪亮的细高跟鞋一晃一晃。  
“没错，我们决定来陪你过平安夜。”Lolita“少女”Tim•Drake摸索着把裙子里的裙撑拆下来随手一扔，然后状似好奇地在办公室里东摸西摸，Jason知道他肯定又在装监控器，啧，真是个可怕的小跟踪狂。  
“来就来了，穿成这样是有毛病吗你们俩……要么快滚，要么把身上的玩意儿脱了咱们出去喝一杯，”Jason皱着眉打量面前的两个兄弟，“啧，真是辣眼睛。”  
不，其实不难看。  
不止不难看，二人的变装几乎可以说是天衣无缝，除了蝙蝠家族成员，世界上也没多少人能认出两个风格迥异的漂亮“姑娘”其实是布鲁德海文的警官和Wayne集团的年轻CEO。  
“脱是肯定要脱的，不过不是现在。”Dick歪在椅子上笑眯眯地伸出手，“小翅膀快拉我一把，高跟鞋夹得我脚疼死了。”  
“你个废物干嘛要自找麻烦……”虽然脸上露出不耐烦的表情，但Jason还是走上前准备把Dick拖起来。  
就在Jason快要抓住Dick伸出的手时，Dick突然反手抓住了Jason的手腕，发力把Jason扯到自己身上。  
“Merry Christmas，我的小翅膀~”

Jason被耳边温热的气流激得差点跳起来，可Dick的力量和擒拿技也不那么容易挣脱，何况背后还有一只阴险的小红鸟趁机扑上来压制住了Jason的腰腿。Jason拼命反抗，还是被Dick和Tim合力制服。二人扒掉了Jason的西装上衣，把他按在了宽大的办公桌上。Dick直接跪坐在Jason的大腿上，Tim把Jason的双手死死压在桌面上，Jason被两人压制得几乎不能动弹，只有上半身还能小幅扭动。  
“小翅膀今天穿的真好看呀~”Dick俯下身整理了一下Jason凌乱的衬衫衣领，再一颗一颗把扣子解开到胸口处，“那么多女孩子围着你，我都嫉妒了。”  
“嫉妒你自己滚出去想勾搭几个女孩子都可以！放开我！！”Jason冲着Dick咆哮，恨不得用眼神杀死这个混蛋。  
“我才不嫉妒这个。”  
Dick对着Jason抛了个媚眼，描画精致的眼妆配着Dick漂亮的蓝眼睛简直让人神魂颠倒，左手探入衬衫内轻轻抚摸，锻炼有素的身体手感柔韧，稍加用力就能感受到皮肉的弹性，刚才的挣扎让体温比正常升高了一些，伴随呼吸心跳而来的生命活力让Dick爱不释手。  
“看着你对她们微笑，真是让我嫉妒的喘不上气来……”Dick双手抓住Jason的衣襟一扯，剩下的纽扣噼噼啪啪掉落在地板上。  
“操你！”Jason拼命扭动身体想躲避Dick越来越炽热的目光，可结果适得其反，深色的办公桌上，鲜红的衬衫衣襟大敞，衬着Jason偏白的肤色和漆黑的头发，浓艳色彩的反差让Dick更加血脉贲张。  
“别急，会操你的。”Tim微笑着低下头，把嘴唇上少女感十足的口红印在Jason左胸上，从裙子上取下个蝴蝶结拆成一条缎带绑住了Jason的双手。


	2. 中

Dick不再说话，灵巧的双手解开Jason的皮带，扒下皮鞋和西装裤，专心致志的神情仿佛在拆自己最喜欢的圣诞礼物。  
“看我发现了什么好东西。”Dick举起Jason的左腿，小腿上系着黑色皮质带银扣子的吊袜带。吊袜带略微收紧，在袖长的小腿肚上勒出一道凹陷，两侧略微鼓起的肉显得无辜而诱惑。  
“毕竟Jason超~喜欢捆绑PLAY的~”Tim用舌尖有一下没一下地挑逗Jason的乳头，饶有兴致地看着肉粒慢慢挺立起来，然后张嘴含进去吸得啧啧有声。  
要吃奶回家找你妈去！Jason本想怒吼，但想到Tim父母身亡的事，只能把嘴边的咆哮咽回去，憋得脸涨的通红。  
Dick把一根手指硬塞进吊袜带与皮肉的缝隙中，勾住Jason的小腿放在自己肩上，脸贴到Jason裆部轻轻摩擦，时不时用鼻尖隔着内裤去顶去蹭Jason已经勃起的性器，Tim的嘴依旧没离开过Jason的胸，双手在Jason的身体上逡巡，着重照顾漂亮的腹肌，Jason打着哆嗦，全身皮肤都染上了情动的粉红。  
“混蛋……你们他妈的要干就干，磨磨蹭蹭的是不是男人，ED的话趁早治！”哪怕是已经处于如此不利的地位，Jason的嘴硬也不会有丝毫收敛，当然，这并不会给他带来丝毫好处。  
Dick没有回嘴，用干的不用说的。

内裤被脱下，失去了几乎最后的防线的Jason忍不住想合拢双腿，可Dick掐住他的膝盖阻止了他。  
“看看你，Jason，”Dick的语气和表情几乎带着怜爱，“像个遇到色狼的小处女，以为合上双腿就能让什么都不发生。”  
然后Dick俯下身含住了Jason的阴茎。  
Jason呆住了，他眼睁睁的看着Dick张开嘴，微微伸出舌尖，像吸一根棒冰一样，从头部开始，撅着嘴唇慢慢往里，直到整根吸进嘴里。  
到根部时，嘴唇故意微微用力圈住阴茎抿了抿，再吐出，留下一整圈鲜艳的口红印。  
慢慢吐出，沿途留下湿淋淋的唾液，故意吸住，离开时发出仿佛拔出红酒瓶塞的“啵~”一声。  
Dick笑着舔了舔嘴唇上留下的口水：“你看，像不像结婚戒指？”  
整个过程仿佛电视比赛的精彩镜头回放，慢镜头，高清，近距离。  
Jason觉得自己肚子里燃起了一团火焰，烧向四肢百骸，烧向大脑，烧向理智。  
他觉得自己硬得发疼。  
Dick笑得更开心了，再一次含进他的勃起。

Jason觉得房间里的空气有些稀薄，忍不住张开嘴喘息，他想要推开Dick，又想要抱住Dick，手指忍不住握成拳，修剪整齐的指甲陷进肉里。  
一只微凉的手握住他的，轻轻掰开拳头，抚摸掌心里的指甲印痕。Tim凑到Jason的耳边，“别光看他呀，我也会嫉妒的。”  
Tim提着裙摆爬上桌子（谢天谢地这张办公桌足够宽大，能容纳三个大男人为非作歹），分开膝盖跪在Jason头部两侧，“Jason，Jay，Red，”Tim松开手，层层叠叠的蕾丝裙摆盖住自己的下体和Jason的头，“看着我，帮帮我。”  
世界被隔绝在外。  
妈的，他居然没穿内裤。


	3. 下

真他妈像人体蜈蚣。  
色情版的。  
Jason被夹在Tim和Dick中间，在吸与被吸同时进行时，满脑子跑火车。  
Tim平日里装得像个正经总裁，可惜骨子里还是个小变态……不过他的本钱可真不赖，瞧瞧这形状，姑娘们会爱死他……不过他的内裤是刚才脱掉的还是打从一开始就没穿？天啊……光着屁股穿着裙子混在人堆里这也太变态了……哦Dick，Dick，果然你是Dick……  
Jason含着Tim的性器连舔带吸，Tim嘴里哼唧着，腰不住地往前顶，有几下甚至顶进了Jason的喉咙，疼痛和呕吐反射让Jason转头想要把嘴里的玩意儿吐出去，没想到Tim用膝盖夹住了Jason的头，让他根本没法逃开。  
混蛋的小变态控制狂。  
Dick给Jason做了几次质量颇高的深喉，激得Jason拱起腰挣扎扭动，膝盖顶到了Dick的胸口。Dick回手在Jason屁股上报复性地拍了一巴掌。  
“不乖~”  
这一巴掌来得突兀，Jason全身猛地弹起，反射性地向前踹，Dick险险避开一脚冲脸来的飞踢，捞住踹过来的脚，再一次架到自己肩上，伸手撩起开叉到大腿的鱼尾裙裙摆，掏出自己早已硬挺的阴茎，毫无阻碍地捅进了Jason的后穴。  
毫无阻碍。

三个前任罗宾开始并保持着混乱的关系已经有一段时间了，不论是出于需要发泄多余的肾上腺素，还是家族内部深沉复杂的感情纠葛关系，他们最终将兄弟间的聚会发展成了性爱派对，并热衷于此。  
Jason其实从派对刚开始时就看到变装的Dick和Tim了，他对接下来会发生的事情心知肚明。派对进行到一半时，假装接电话离开会场，Jason躲进洗手间给自己草草做好了扩张，还塞进去一个胶囊式润滑剂。接下来的时间里，Jason忍耐着体内有东西带来的异物感和羞耻感，随着胶囊渐渐融化，他必须小心翼翼防止体内的液体流出来当众出丑，以至于束手束脚陷在了姑娘们的包围圈中，直到Dick和Tim将他带走。

Tim已经从Jason头顶离开了，跪在冷硬的办公桌上确实不是个舒服的好姿势，况且刚才因为Dick作祟，Jason差点在挣扎时咬到Tim。  
这可真不有趣。  
Dick用力顶撞着Jason，他们交合的地方发出黏稠的液体声，Jason半张着嘴急促地喘息，快感从后穴直冲大脑，全身仿佛泡进热水里。Tim从旁边伸出手握住Jason挺立的阴茎，故意用手指上的硬茧去刮擦最敏感的头部，愉悦地听着Jason喉结颤抖着发出仿佛噎住一般的呻吟。  
“Timmy别闹，咱们可得多玩一会儿，”Dick保持着插在体内把Jason翻成侧躺的姿势，这让Jason控制不住地啊一声叫出来，“毕竟今天可是平安夜的狂欢呀~”  
“我当然知道。”Tim又从裙子上拆下一根缎带，绑在Jason阴茎根部，还坏心眼地故意扎了个蝴蝶结。  
“Good job Timmy~”Dick继续享受起Jason的温暖和紧致。  
妈的，我就知道你穿这种裙子是不怀好意，Jason咬牙切齿。  
快感逐渐累积，仿佛浸泡着全身的热水慢慢上涨，逐渐没过头顶，耳朵里听到的声音开始有种失真感，眼里看到的画面也因生理学泪水而模糊，Jason望着坐在办公椅上看着他自慰的Tim，Tim脸上带着似笑非笑的表情。  
他向他伸出手去。  
Dick退了出来，扶着腿软的Jason帮他爬下桌子，爬上办公椅，坐上了Tim的阴茎。  
Tim不像Dick那样每一下都撞得幅度很大很用力，而是压住Jason的肩膀让他完全进入，在Jason身体的最深处快速顶弄。Jason抬起双手环住Tim的脖子，一层一层堆积上去的快感全挤在被绑住的根部，他无意识地挺腰紧贴着Tim磨蹭，希望能把蝴蝶结蹭松，好释放出来，可裙子上粗糙的蕾丝花边反而蹭得他又痛又爽，快感积累，腹肌不停地颤抖。  
Jason已经什么都顾不得了，他几乎带着哭腔呻吟起来，恳求Tim让他射出来。Tim完全没有松开他的意思，反而手臂越发用力搂抱住Jason，下体顶弄得越发用力、快速。在Jason的颤抖和啜泣声中，Tim一口咬住Jason的肩窝，抵在最深处射了出来。  
Tim舒了口气，下体继续在Jason身体里慢慢顶动。Jason腰都软了，直往下滑，Tim左手环住他的腰，右手握住Jason憋得哆嗦的下体轻轻抚挲，手指扣弄敏感的马眼，在Jason真的忍不住哭出来时解开了折磨他的蝴蝶结。  
Jason尖叫着全射在了Tim的胸口上，然后全身脱力软下来趴在Tim怀里不再动弹。  
Dick解开了Jason被绑住的双手，抓住Jason的一只手按在自己的玩意儿上让他握住套弄，不多时也到达顶峰，他选在了射在Jason脸上。  
Jason高潮后眼含泪花表情迷茫面色绯红的脸，配上乳白色的精液，真是美得令人沉醉。  
Dick捧起Jason的脸，Tim也凑过来，三人交换着温柔缠绵的亲吻。  
“Merry Christmas，我最亲爱的兄弟们。”

END

番外：  
“你们为啥穿成这样？”  
“我们把Porn网站上的热门主题全写在纸上，抽签……”  
“这玩意儿居然热门？？？”  
“热门主题是bottom女装，Dick抄的时候写错了。”  
“这都能错Dick你的语文是体育老师教的吗？？？”

“你们俩的妆居然这样都没花？”  
“好莱坞专业影视特效防水防晕染彩妆品牌，你值得拥有！”  
“……你去推荐给Bruce吧，他肯定喜欢，特别是夜巡时脸被揍得太惨的时候。”


End file.
